Holiday Rejets
by Thy Blue Pen Cap
Summary: Sally and Jack went to Dr.Finkelstein to make a son for them. They named that son Sonny. Oc story
1. Chapter 1

Holiday Rejects

A Marissa Nara story

Chapter 1

Today was the day that Sally and Jack Skeleton were to 's lab for they could have made a son. "Welcome Jack and Sally. Now you have asked for me to make a son for you, is that correct?" he said as he wheels toward them. They both smiled and nodded yes. "Alright then I need you to gather these things. Needles, thread, and hair is what you must gather. Now go on and come back quickly", he said as he starts preparing for the son they asked for.

They quickly ran out of his lab to get what he asked for. They went through their home and found the sharpest needle. Sally looked through her thread and found the strongest thread. And Jack went through out the whole town of Halloweentown to find the blackest and finest hair. They got together in front of 's lab.

"Are you ready my dear Sally?" Jack asked his dearest wife giving her his famous toothy smile. She warmly smiles and answers, "Yes Jack yes I am ready" They held each others hand and walked in together.

"Welcome back did you get what I asked for?" said as he wheeled to them. They brought out what they got for him. "Very good. Very good. It will take many hours to complete your son. So think it will be best for you two to go home and get ready for him. I will send for you tomorrow. Now good day", he said as pushed them out to start his work.

"Instead of the way I created Sally. I will use this stuff called organs…" he said to himself as he pulled down a map of the human body that he had found. "First I must make the body", he said as he took the sharp needle and the strong thread and starts to sew up the boy with the creamiest of cloth.

About three or four hours later, the skin was completed. "Now the structure to hold him up", he said as he begins to place the skeleton inside. Once that was completed, his starts the placing of the organs.

"First the brain, the one I am most common with. The esophagus or the thing that makes items goes down to the…stomach where items are mooched into a liquid and which goes down to the large intestines, my it's quit big. And now the small intestines…my goodness! It's very very long! I got to bunch it up to fit it in there! Now I have to put these two things called lungs in…there! Now I'll put the liver right on top! I will have to put the kidneys right here and put bladder there…almost done…now the testis! And finished!" he finally said after the four hours of placing the organs and of talking to himself!

He sews up the belly and torso area. He decides to take a break, have some soup, and to send Jack and Sally here.

Meanwhile at the Skeleton household, Jack and Sally were just getting up from their bed. "When do you think he'll be ready?" Sally asked as she brushed her red hair. "I'm sure real soon. But are you sure you want to name him Sonny?" Jack said as he puts on his really big tie. "Yes, why?" she answered him. "It's very different and you just made it up. I just want to make sure you want to name him that", he said as he put his long bony hand on her shoulder. "Yes I'm sure Jack. I know it's different but I think it will suit him", she said warmly as she placed a hand onto his.

Then suddenly a crow starts cooing. "That must be him! He's ready!" Sally said jumping up and pretty much dragged Jack to 's lab. As soon they got to the lab, they saw outside waiting for them. "I just want to tell you that your son…" "Sonny", Sally said. "Your son Sonny is my best work yet. He has these things called organs inside of him. I'm not sure how they work yet, but I see and learn. He is not ready yet. The reason why I called you over earlier is because I think you would like it you were one of the first things for him to see. Now come inside and make yourself comfortable while I set him up", he said before he leaded them in.

They see a body covered with a white sheet. They were both excited to see their brand spankin new son. pushed the table with their son to this large electric ball. "Now I shall be life into your son as soon as I put these jacks on", he said holding up two jacks in each hand. He put the jacks onto the ears that were sticking out and then the body jumped into the air in shock. quickly took them off and put away.

Then suddenly the body sat up. It took off the white sheet from his head. And revealed his large brown eyes and around them were strange darker brown bags. His black hair was spiked up from the electricity or is it? Then he swung his legs off the table and hopped off and falls to the ground. Sally quickly helps him back to his feet. Once he stood up straight, he took a height of 5'4 feet. He was a bit too small for Jack's taste.

The boy was really strange. He wasn't really any thing like all the rest of the Halloweentown; actually he could look like a vampire? Jack goes over to the boy and opens his mouth. No fangs. That means that this boy isn't any normal. Jack slight frown at this boy. 'How could the pumpkin king have a son so strange', he thought as Sally helped the boy into a pair of black pants and long-sleeve shirt.

He tilts his head not knowing who these people are. Sally notices this very quickly. "Hello I'm Mom and over here is your dad. Do you know what your name is?" she said very motherly like. He shook his no. She warmly smiles and said," You are Sonny Skeleton and you're our son" Then he shyly smiles.

"Why isn't he talking?" Jack asked rudely. "You see Jack; he was just created so he is going to have to learn some skills such as talking. It seems that he could most likely can walk…So you should try teaching him how to talk pretty soon", answered.

Sally went and hugged saying her thanks. "Stop it. Stop it. You don't need to thank me. I am happy to do this for you. Now I want him to come back in two weeks for a check up. Good bye. Have a good day", he said kicking them out. "Alright then. Let's go home!" Sally said happily helping Sonny as he quickly learned to walk. Jack walked a few steps behind them. As they walked through town, he noticed the looks that the town's people have been giving the boy. It was embarrassing for him.

By the time they got home, Sonny had totally mastered walking. 'Now to teach him the world around him', Sally thought as she see Sonny looking around poking and touching things. She loved how curious her new son is. Jack hates how stupid he looks. She loves that he's different from the other children. He hates it.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been over a month since Sonny was created. During the time, Sonny has learned to read and write well. He did a lot of things well, but the one thing is…

"Come on Sonny. Say Mommy!" Sally said sitting in front of her son.

"…"

"Come on. You can do it", she said cheering him on.

"…Mo-"

"Why are you even bothering with him. He's never going to talk", Jake said before Sonny even got the chance to speak for the first time.

"Jack! Stop being mean to Sonny Bunny!!" Sally yelled.

"What the hell is a bunny?"

"I have no clue but it sounds cute and it ryimes with his name!"

With a sigh, Sonny went to his bedroom, where it contain his prized stuff through out the time of the whole month and a half he lived.

"Man why does dad have to be so mean. He hasn't allowed me to talk to mom since I started trying about three weeks ago. But why?", Sonny said to himself as he started looking through the window.

Yup, he knows how to talk but Jack is being a jackass and will not let him talk to his mom.

He couldn't figure out why his father was so nice to everyone but him. From all the stuff he read from, aren't dads subpost to be nice and protecting? He didn't understand it at all. He just back down stairs to get

something to eat when he heard them arguing.

"Why do you treat him like that! Tell me now!", Sally yelled.

"Just because!", Jack yelled back.

"That's not an answer!"

"Because he's different! Happy now!", he said facing the other way. Sonny didn't know what his dad meant by different but he seem to not like it. Sonny felt terrible. Why was he was different? Maybe he'll ask

mom about it later. Now he doesn't feel too hungry.

So he went back to his room and started to the thing that he did every time he felt a bad feeling. He finds something that he could make a interesting noise. In a rhythm, off-rhythm, fast, slow, sad, happy. All the

things he could thing of. He just played. And he played for hours. And hours. And he felt great now.

But sadly the problems didn't go away. As the fighting quiets, he went back down stairs to get something to eat. He got himself a few worm and maggots and ate it up. SLAM! Meaning that the fight is over and

Jack is piss off and went to do something.

He goes to the living room and sees Sally rubbing her forehead. "Oh hi Sonny. I'm sorry if you heard any of that", Sally said to him. "M-mom? H-how am I different like dad said?", Sonny said suripsing his mother

with the fact he could talk.

And then she case a sad look as she began to answer him.

"Sonny honey. Well your different because you these things from the inside of you called organs and blood. And unlike everyone in Halloweentown, they work…so your very unusual. And your dad isn't taking it

well. But it's alright, sooner or later he'll accept you"

I hope your right, mom. But I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Sorry it's really short but it will be longer the next one. Ja ne!


End file.
